Trusting the Night
by Katythehedgehog12
Summary: The Turtles take on a baby mutant turtle as there little brother. Which means they have to be more responsible then normal. Master Splinter assigns a mission, Making it that Leo has to do everything he can to show he really earns the title leader. But when he feels like he has no soul mate, he gets himself in a little trouble. MikeyxFrancine, RaphxMona, AprilxDon, LeoXOC
1. Mutation Day Gifts

Leonardo was the oldest of his four brothers, they weren't human though, they were mutant giant turtles. He wore a blue mask that surrounded his blue eyes. He was skilled in ninjutsu wielding twin Katanas as his choice weapon. Him and his brothers had lived in the sewers of New York there whole life with there sensei and father, Hamato Yoshi, Or Splinter what he was mostly called. On there 15th Mutation day they were allowed to go to the surface starting there big adventure they met a girl named April O. Neil who became there close friend. They made enemies, Aliens called the Kraang and Splinter's rival the Shredder and his foot army.

It was their 17th mutation day now, Leo sat at the table in the kitchen of their lair staring down at the cake April had brought to celebrate.

" Yo Leo!" He jumped at the break of his trance looking across the table to see his younger brother Michelangelo, or Mikey for short. " Whats wrong dude you seem out of it, aren't you gonna eat the cake?" Mikey was a light green with dark freckles below his orange mask and baby blue eyes. His weapons was nunchucks and he knew how to use them when not playing around.

" I'm fine just thinking is all." Leo smiled taking a bite of the chocolate cake. Mikey gave him a stern look.

" Thinking about what?" Leo swallowed down the cake looking back at his brother. His brother was the lucky one of his brothers, on one mission they had encountered a female mutant turtle named Francine and they had been dating for awhile but more innocent love then really big. The second oldest, Raphael had been dating a mutant lizard named Mona Lisa who was a robotic expert. Donatello, the third oldest had been in love with April but never admitting it to her. Leo had, had a crush on someone but it didn't work out since they were technically sister and brother. Though she didn't know it and didn't like him back.

" Its nothing." He said standing up picking up his plate beginning to walk out till he stopped at the door looking back at mikey. " Hey Mikey, how much exactly do you love Francine?" When the words hit Mikey Leo saw how nervous and embarrassed he got, which was normal whenever the subject was brought up.

" What kinda of question is that to suddenly ask!?" He stuttered not able to control his blush along his face. Leo shrugged him off laughing knowing the answer already. He walked into the main room as Raph was eating his cake with his friend Casey Jones who they met awhile after meeting April.

" Hey Raph wheres Don?" Leo asked walking towards them.

" He's in his lab, said something about havin' a good gift for everyone that he is finishing up." He grunted out pushing Casey away from his plate. Gift? Why would Donnie be giving a gift to his brothers on all of their mutation? He never had before, they never gave each other gifts on there mutation day. He sat down as Francine walked in with Master Splinter, she had been practicing meditating with him lately.

" My Sons, how has your mutation day party been so far?" Splinter asked as Mikey walked in with his cake in hand.

" Its been fine Sensei, But Don's been locked in his lab with April. Something about a present for everyone." Raph explained as Splinter eyed the door to his lab.

" Well my sons, he will come out soon, but until-."

He was interrupted as Donnie's Lab door was swung open as Donnie ran out looking tired yet excited.

" Guys!" He shouted running over almost tripping over himself, " I did it! My project worked! It worked!" They all looked confused at him.

" Project?" Francine questioned the word he used.

" Yes! I used some mutagen on something to see if it would work and it did! April come in!" He chimed out as April walked in from the lab holding a box. " O-Of course I had things planned for awhile but, I planned everything just to hit today or tomorrow at least. " He panted out after getting over his excitement, Leo, Raph, Casey, Francine, Mikey, and Master Splinter moved closer towards him as he reached into the box pulling something out.

An Egg.

A large, mutant turtle egg. About the size of a football, white and soft to the touch. They all stared at it confused, Master Splinter first to break the silence.

" My Son, what are you doing with an egg? Let alone a mutant egg."

" I found it in the sewer, it looked healthy so I brought it back to Donnie." April answered putting down the box.

" Awww! Its so small!" Mikey tried to touch it but Donnie moved away.

" Mikey careful, Turtle eggs have soft shells and are very fragile!" He scolded as Mikey shyly smiled backing away.

Francine leaned closer to look at it, " When will it hatch?" She asked as Donnie's mind did the mental math.

" It should be sometime today at night, or tomorrow."

" Where the heck is the thing gonna sleep!?" Raph scoffed out, he wasn't much of a baby type.

Donnie sat the egg carefully down into the box, " I already had made a room for it, April helped me get the stuff, crib, blankets, the usual." He seemed proud of himself as he smiled.

" It will be your responsibility Donatello, along with your brothers, It will be a good life experience to have a younger one around." Splinter said stroking his beard. Donnie nodded quickly.

" This will be so cool! It will be like being older brothers!" Mikey smiled kneeling down at the box.

" I found the egg under the pet store in the sewer so it might be from there." April said lifting the box.

" Where is the room?" Leo asked as Donnie toke the box from April.

" This way." Donnie said waving his hand for them to follow. They walked down past there rooms till Donnie stopped at one of the old empty supply closets. The other was built as Francine's room. He opened the door walking inside as they followed. April switched on the light as they saw an old crib at one side of the room an old mattress on the floor beside it, and a rocking chair next to a dresser. The room wasn't very big but enough for them all to fit in.

" Its not much, but this is what we got done in a week." April said as Donnie put the egg in the crib among a group of pillows.

" It is a good job my son and April. The little one will do fine with such a room." Splinter praised putting a hand on April's shoulder.

" I arranged a chart to who is assigned to what job just in case, so it would be fair." Donnie said before pointing to a chart on the wall, it showed who had to feed it at what time, who changed diapers and so on.

" You can really take the fun out of things Don." Mikey whined. " Cant it be, first come first served?"

Donnie frowned scratching his head, " Well I guess so, but I doubt you guys will ever come for diaper changes."

" Whats the mattress for?" Francine asked.

" In case one of us is on for a night shift on watching, then we can sleep in here."

" Speaking of Sleep my sons, It is getting late, Casey and April really should be leaving." Splinter said as they noticed it was 10:05 pm.

" Oh right, bye guys!" april shouted as she and Casey ran out to get home.

" Bye!" They quickly chimed out. They walked out of the nursery as Donnie quickly checked once more over the egg before shutting the door behind him. They said goodnight to each other as they each retreated to there rooms. Leo sat on his bed removing his gear and mask before laying back down on his bed.

His thoughts went around as he could imagine how chaotic it would be with a toddler running around with Mikey causing trouble, or it having taking on Raph's angry temper, or having Donnie's smarts and being a geek about everything. It didn't bother him much, he would still be an older brother to it, his role wouldn't change at all, Mikey wouldn't be youngest, Donnie would be considered middle then.

But all he knew was, he probable wouldnt get much sleep anymore.


	2. New Hamato

" Leo! Common wake up!"

He woke quickly snapping from his deep sleep looking to see Francine standing beside his bed with Mikey. He groaned rubbing his head.

" What's going on?" He looked at his clock on the nightstand next to his bed, 4:32 P.M., he never woke this early for anything, but a mission mostly.

" Common dude, the egg hatched! Don's checking it out before letting us in to see!" Mikey said yanking him off the bed to his feet. His Head began feeling dizzy from the sudden rushing of things but he mentally shook it off trying to keep himself straight. " Common snap out of it!" Mikey said shaking him more. Leo quickly grabbed his shoulders stopping Mikey.

" I'm Up Mikey! You can stop!" He sighed as Francine giggled. Leo noticed Raph standing in the door way shaking his head at their younger brothers actions.

" Don's done, we can go in he said." Raph said moving in time before Mikey quickly exited with Francine. Leo rubbed his head not even bothering to get his mask walking out as Raph patted his shell. " Common chief, get the sleep out, an hour early wont kill ya."

" Said nothing about two hours early. " He corrected his younger smirking. They walked to the now nursery room as Donnie was trying to keep Mikey from diving right into the crib.

" Mikey quiet you're gonna scare the poor thing!" Francine said as Mikey quickly calmed himself down. Raph and Leo couldn't help but snicker about how much of a obedient love sick puppy he had become. They watched as Splinter walked into the room, 'Mikey must have woke him before he did me' Leo thought to himself.

" Donatello, let me see the child." Splinter said as Donnie quickly reached into the crib wrapping the baby in a towel before handing it to Master Splinter, then removing the shell out of the crib into a trashcan nearby. After a few moments of silence of Splinter examining the child while smiling. " My Son, your experiment was a well done I can tell."

" Well it would have been a success just as long as the baby wasn't a blob or deformed, which would be the other problems if the mutagen didn't work." Donnie said scratching his head.

Master Splinter chuckled, " Leonardo, would you like to hold next?" Leo looked at him as Splinter began to hand the bundle to him.

Donnie already started worrying and telling him what to do, " Support his head Leo, don't drop him!" Leo glared at Donnie trying not to become nervous as he carefully held the bundle as Mikey and Raph were looking over his shoulders. Leo moved the blanket carefully away from the child's face, Mikey letting out a loud gasping sound.

" Awww! Look how cute!" Mikey peeped out.

The young turtle had lime green skin, just a little darker than mikey's. It's shoulders had light yellow green freckles on them not going all the way down to it's chubby arms. It cooed up at the sight of the three teenage turtles with its big yellow eyes.

" Is it a boy or girl Don?" Raph asked as they turned to the taller brother as his expression became confused.

" Oh, I forgot to check actually." He said before quickly moving over towards them, he unwrapped the lower region of the infant checking quickly as an awkward silence filled the room. Donnie then wrapped the child back up as Leo regained his hold on it, " Looks like we got a little brother."

" It seems i will forever be stuck with sons." Master Splinter chuckled to himself.

" Well not forever Master Splinter." Raph said smirking at Mikey as he stood next to Francine Mikey getting what he said at first second blushing mad.

" Mikey do you wanna hold him?" Leo said handing the baby towards him, Mikey grinned taking his now younger baby brother in his hold.

" Hey little dude!" Mikey cheered as the little turtle cooed trying to grab him with his small three fingers.

Leo looked up at Master Splinter who stood next to him, " Master Splinter, what are we, uhm, gonna name him?" He asked as the rat looked down at him.

" How about Mikey!" Mikey rang out as Splinter, Leo, Raph and Donnie looked at him with annoyance written all over there faces.

" That's your name Mikey." Francine said.

" I know, but the names so awesome who wouldn't want it?" He snickered.

Master Splinter shook his head with a chuckle before Donnie interrupted, " Uhm Actually, I had an option, if its okay Sensei." Splinter nodded at him to continue, " well I looks inside the book of renaissance artists earlier and found one name that was pretty easy to come up with, I was thinking about maybe naming if it was a boy, Hugo." He finally said as his brothers looked at him.

" That's a brilliant name my son, Hugo Hamato." Splinter said as he rubbed Hugo's small head causing him to squeal in excitement.

" Your turn Raph!" Mikey said quickly handing Hugo to Raph, he hesitated but didn't have a choice since Mikey just put him right in his hands. They could all read the nervousness along their red masked brother as he stiffened holding the cooing infant a little away from him. " Common Raph! Hold him!"

" whats it look like i'm doin?" he scowled at Mikey who put his hands up in defense. He sighed loosing up a little moving the squirming infant in his hold. The smallest turtle reached up managing to grab his bandanna tails tugging on them.

" See he likes ya Raph, first person ever~." Mikey whispered the ending of his statement where Raph couldn't hear but Francine and Leo did as Francine tried not to giggling and Leo just smirked.

He scowled at Mikey knowing he said an insult at him. " Ya wanna hold him Fran?" He asked as she just shook her head.

" No thanks, Im sure I will get a chance sooner or later, i'm afraid i'll fall asleep and drop him." She yawned.

" You may retire to your room Francine." Splinter nodded to her.

" thank you master Splinter." She yawned again, " see you guys at seven or whenever." She waved at them walking out to her room. Donnie toke Hugo from Raph,

" You guys can all go back to sleep if you want?" He said bouncing Hugo in his arms as the infant cooed trying to grab his bandanna tails like with his other older brother.

" You really think i'm gonna sleep after this!? I'm not youngest! I'm gonna make this little dude like a little mikey junior, I can show him all my awesome pranks, my nun-chuck fury skills and how to make an awesome sardine, marshmallow and hot sauce pizza!" Mikey burst out, He tried to keep all his energy in when Francine was in the room then when she would leave burst it out to all of them. That was the first sign givin that showed how he had a crush on her.

" oh no you don't, if you plan on rubbing off on 'em then you aren't going near 'em!" Raph said putting a finger on Mikey's plastron.

Mikey crossed his arms, " You already are sounding like an over protective mom, and its been what ten minutes?" A Blush grew deep on Raph's face when he said that. Then he scowled at him in anger.

" WHAT WAS THAT!?" He shouted as Mikey backed up standing behind Leo. They were interrupted when Hugo started crying from the shouting Raph had done, Donnie and Master Splinter glared at Raph who got nervous.

" Raphael, you must learn to keep yourself from shouting!" Master Splinter scolded as Mikey walked over to Donnie who was trying to stop the crying.

" Hey Hue! Lookie!" Mikey said getting the infant turtles attention by making random faces.

" Mikey, your ugly mug is gonna end up scaring him worse." Raph said.

" And look what yours did." Leo said smirking as Raph growled. After a second Hugo went back to crying as Mikey frowned.

" Man that always works on tv." He whined.

Donnie thought for a second then snapped his fingers, " He is most likely just hungry Mikey, he needs to eat is all." Donnie said as Splinter nodded in approval.

" Brilliant Donatello, let us go find our youngest one something to eat, then maybe you others can go to sleep." Master Splinter said guiding them out.

The crying was the only thing that filled the lair as Donnie searched for something to supplement as food, and Mikey's sound affects of his funny faces to try and calm their brother down.


	3. The New Girl

** Roosevelt High School 12:30 P.M.**

April sat in the lunch room texting Donnie as Casey walked over sitting in the seat in front of her.

" What cha' doin' Red?" He asked taking a spoonful of school potatoes.

She looked up at him from the phone, " Donnie texted me saying the egg hatched this morning, we can go over once school is over." She said putting her T-phone in her book bag.

" Speaking of new things, do you have any classes with that new girl?" She looked at him in confusion.

" New girl?"

" Yea she got here late this morning to gym, pretty hot for an exchange student, last one was totally ugly."

" Where is she from?"

" Japan, you can't miss her. Speaking of her." he pointed to the teen walking from the lunch line. She was a 18 year old teen just like them, she had short cut hair that curled over her ears which they couldnt see, her bangs dyed dark blue as they hung over her yellowish brown eyes. She was wearing a white hat with a red circle on it, a black leather Jacket that came to her curved hips, underneath it was a black tank top. She had a brown belt around her waist, she wore black jeans that were cut at the knees and at the thigh, and red sneakers on her feet. She walked over to the table.

" Hi, is this seat taken?" She asked as april shook her head letting her sit in the seat next to her. She didn't have a deep Japanese accent, she didn't sound like she had one at all. " You're April right?"

" Yeah, it's nice to meet you." She smiled

" My Names Okami, Okami Juruken." She smiled back at her. Then gave a look of disgust at Casey, " And you're Casey."

" We already met in 2nd period. " He said rolling his eyes.

" So Okami, why'd you come to New York?" April asked.

" My father sent me ahead to get an apartment, because he could only get one ticket here till after Christmas, he wanted to get us away to train me and my brothers ninjutsu in a newer area."

" Your father teaches you ninjutsu?" April asked.

She nodded, " Yea, im a black belt in karate and taekwondo, now im focusing on just ninjutsu. It all has been basically my life." she explained picking at the food with a scowl on her face before tossing it in the trash. " The food here is gross, Especially the fact they don't serve much stuff I like. Or that's real"

April giggled then stopped when she heard her T-Phone beeping, quickly pulling it out.

" That's a cool looking phone." She snapped her attention back to Okami who was in clear view of the phone. " Where'd ya get it, I haven't seen those kinds before."

" Oh well it's an exclusive, my uhm, friend, he makes phones and its a prototype." She didn't lie fully, Donnie did make T-Phones and was a friend.

" Friend? Maybe you could ask him to make me one? I don't have a phone that works here." April got nervous at the expression of the others face, reminding her for some reason of Karai when she was trying to capture her at Murukami's.

" Oh well I would but he is so busy, his job and he has brothers that are kinda crazy-"

" Like animals?" She interrupted making April get even more nervous.

" You okay red?" Casey said poking her shoulder. She nodded standing up.

" Yea, yea, uhm, I gotta go." She grabbed her bag running out just as the bell rang to go to the next class. She couldn't call Donnie, everyone was in the halls and the cheerleaders would be in the restroom. She would let it be for now and would tell him after school as soon as she could. She could tell that girl was off, and couldn't trust her fully, or at all yet.

**Meanwhile in the sewers.**

" Up we go!" Mikey sung out over and over as he lifted Hugo up on his feet into the air as he lay back on his shell. The small infant cooed and squealed loudly enjoying the attention.

Donnie sat across from them looking over his laptop. " Hmm, the mutagen seems to have increased his growth before his hatching, which means right now he might be most likely 4.5 months, which means next month he will be like a 9 month old, then after that he will be a year and the mutagen will stop. I will have to watch closely to make sure nothing goes wrong." He said to Leo who walked in from the kitchen. He knew Mikey wasn't paying attention anyways.

" So we wont have to go through as much trouble like a regular baby." he huffed sitting down, losing the two hours of sleep was already affecting him as he was tired and had troubling keeping his eyes open.

" Yep." Donnie laughed.

Mikey sat up holding Hugo in his lap, Hugo cooed reaching up trying to grab his colorful mask tails. " How much trouble could this little cutie cause?" He said holding Hugo up over his head.

" As much as you could." Donnie said picking up his phone, April didnt message back to his last message as he frowned. She normally would at least answer something about having to go to class.

" Hey guys." Francine walked in waving to them, she had spent the morning with Splinter training more.

" Hi Fran!"

" Hey Fran."

She sat down beside Mikey. He handed Hugo to her as she bounced him on her knees. " So is April and Casey coming over?"

" Yea, but I'm kinda worried, she didn't text me back, she normally does." Donnie said closing his laptop.

" Pfft, let her be Donnie you don't have to stalk her every move." Mikey teased twirling his finger at his older brother.

" You're one to talk." Leo snorted, Mikey's cheeks grew red as he stuck his tongue out at his oldest brother.

2 hours rolled along as Mikey continued to play with Hugo with Francine. Leo had went to do his afternoon meditation and Donnie went to his lab to continue working on his tests. Raph had been in the dojo all day working out, coming out to eat and would pat Hugo on the head when he would walk by.

Mikey was trying to hide how embarrassed he was sitting with Francine, they may have been with each other for awhile but not really on doing much besides hugs and she would normally kiss him on cheek or forehead. Even when they were close to a first kiss Raph and Leo had interrupted and were too embarrassed after that to try again. Mikey did feel bad inside for not trying to take their relationship any farther.

" Mikey?" he snapped out of his trance looking over at the female turtle. " Something wrong?"

" No I'm fine Fran, just thinking is all." He huffed out pulling Hugo back over from trying to crawl away. She scooted closer to him.

" Common Mikey, whats wrong?" She toke Hugo out of his hands holding him on her lap as she toke his hand into hers. He blushed mad feeling a shock at her touch.

He toke a breathe then exhaled, " Look Fran, I'm sorry for not really, doing anything, with you in our..relationship." He put his finger at hugo as the small turtle grabbed it cooing. She smiled warmly at him before leaning forward kissing his cheek making him blush harder till he felt like it was the color of Raph's mask.

" Its ok Mikey, its not like I expected you to be an expert on how to be a boyfriend. You are still learning." She said kindly placing Hugo on the small blanket with a few toys laying around it that Splinter had.

" I-I know," He stuttered off looking at her, " But still, I should at least be doing something, it toke me forever to at least admit having feelings for you, then Raph and Leo had to interrupt." He wrinkled his brow at the thought of being so close then being caught.

" Mikey, its not like they meant to do it, besides you will always get another chance." She said giving a small smirk making Mikey smile.

April was scurrying from the school to the lair as fast as she could. The new girl Okami looked like big trouble and she had to at least tell them about it if she really was.

" Red? Where ya Goin'!?" She heard Casey yell but she was already down the manhole to the lair. Once she made it to the entrance she jumped over the turnstiles just as Donnie was walking into the main area from his lab.

" Oh Hey April-"

" Donnie no time! Something strange is going on at school!" She grabbed his shoulders shaking his thoughts.

" w-wait a second April! Whats going on!?"

" There is this new girl at my school, and she looks like serious trouble, I don't know if she is with the foot because she didn't have the marking stuff or whatever but she reminded me a lot of Karai. And she knows a lot of fighting styles." She said bringing everything to memory as Donnie listened closely.

" It does sound suspicious but that's not enough info to say she could be a real threat. We'll watch for awhile, and just make sure to stay away from her ." He put a hand on her shoulder. " But in the mean time, there is someone you should meet." He looked around noticing Mikey wasn't anywhere in the room. " Mikey!" he called out walking a bit around. " Mikey come on April's here!"

" Coming!" They heard him ring out running from his room with Hugo in hands. He stopped to a halt holding Hugo out to April, " April O' Neil, Hamato Hugo!" He cheered out as April toke Hugo cradling him in her arms.

" Aww, he's so cute!" She said as the small turtle cooed grabbing at her five fingered hand with his three fingered one.

" He got my good looks." Mikey snickered crossing his arms. Donnie scowled at him.

" Mikey we all got the same genes as brothers. You cant give him the genes anyways."

" Still, You guys didn't get it but we did." Mikey smirked before going to sit in his bean bag chair.

" So April what was the girls name? Maybe Splinter knows the family."

April looked up from the turtle baby at the tallest turtle thinking back to the conversation with the girl.

" Okami Juruken."


	4. Werewolf Roulette

The four brothers knelt in front of the Rat teacher as he walked back and forth, April standing behind them holding the squirming infant Hugo as he tried to grab at Leo's Katana blades.

" The Juruken family," Splinter said breaking the silence, " I know them very well. The oldest living member is Shindai Juruken, a very powerful and wise old man. But his wives were not fully humans." He wrinkled his brow rubbing his temple at the thought. " In Japan at the time, it was populated by many wolves, and mutagen must have been common in plants among japan because some humans who were in contact with wolves would become known as werewolves."

" Werewolves!? Like from movies!? That sounds epic!" Mikey cheered before seeing his brothers and Splinter glaring at him. " Or maybe not."

" But mostly all of Shindai's wives were mutant wolves, they are all passed now but the children gained the traits. This Okami, her name means werewolf, perhaps she is his oldest. But I can not be sure. He used to be friends with the Shredder but I can not be sure if he is now. Till then, April it is best you not go back to your school, she could mean big trouble."

" Hai, sensei." She sighed.

" So what do you want us to do Sensei?" Leonardo asked as Splinter looked in his direction then off to the side stroking his beard.

" Go on patrol as normal, but do not associate with anybody, especially suspicious teenage mutants like yourselves."

" So I don't have to talk to Raph anymore?" Mikey teased as Raph Scowled at him.

" But with this new possible threat, you must still keep your responsibilities up with Hugo. And by that I mean this will be a great test as how you work together and by yourselves."

" So wait...You're making this like a...game?" Donnie asked as Splinter looked at him smiling.

" Yes, it is like a game Donatello, The more responsible you are and the better you pay attention to the threat and Hugo in raising him, the more respect you earn in each of yourselves as a team and as ninja's yourselves. Even if I have high respect already with all you have done already."

" So basically we gotta find out if this juruken girl is an enemy, but not get involved and take care of Hugo at the same time?"

"Yes."

" Heh, piece of cake."

" Don't get ahead of yourself Raph," Leo started as he stood up, " This girl is older than us, she might have a lot more experience!"

" And could be a werewolf that could eat us or bite us and make us Wereturtlewolves!" Mikey jumped up in front of Leo interrupting him. Leo moved him aside as Raph and Donnie stood up.

" So what about Casey, she knows that I hang out with him by now, wont she try after him?" April asked in concern trying to hold the squirming Hugo.

" He'll be fine, who'd want to kidnap that block head anyways." Raph said before taking Hugo from her.

" Yea, we can always find him on patrol April." Donnie put a hand on her shoulder as she crossed her arms.

" If it's ok with you guys, I'm gonna stick back on this patrol, today was just to weird with this all happening." they all nodded in approval as she walked out.

Splinter patted Hugo on the head as the infant squealed trying to grab his hand, " You may leave him with Mona or Francine for your Patrols, seeing how you will defiantly not be taking him with you!"

" Hai Sensei!" They chimed out before leaving the dojo.

Mona was sitting at her Laptop going over some blueprints while Francine sat across from her sharping her Arrows to her Yumi Bow.

" Yo Lisa, watch Hue while were out." Raph simply spatted out before setting the infant on top of her tail that was curled at her side.

"Oh no you dont, I get back from a trip and you just drop your new little brother for me to watch, not even saying a proper hi?" She huffed standing up in front of him with her tail wrapped around Hugo so he didn't crawl away.

" Oh sorry that were a little busy for your speed Princess. What do you want? Me to kiss your feet and braid your hair?" He teased as she just smirked.

" The kiss part sounds good to me." Before he could say or do anything she leaned up pecking him on his lips as his cheeks turned red.

" Ugh! Get a room!" Mikey teased at them as Raph growled snarling at him.

" Guys come on, enough fooling around." Leo said standing at the entrance with Donnie, Mikey and Raph nodded running after them.

" See ya girls later!" Mikey shouted as they rounded the corner exiting.

**Shredder's Lair, 8:29 P.M.**

" Enter."

The large doors opened as a short figure walked into the large room. Rahzar, Fishface and Karai stood to the side watching closely. The figure was a short man, with a grey mustache and black cap covering his grey hair. Black glasses surrounded his eyes as he shuffled along with his long cane.

" Shindai, it is great honor to see you again." Oroku said standing up bowing.

" I wish I could say the same Oroku Saki, for you see since last I saw you my old age has brought me blind. I can sense others with us." He pointed his cane right at the three standing aside.

" Calm yourself Shindai, it is only my daughter, Karai and my minions, Bradford and Xever. They are with the foot and serve me."

" I would hope so, if you were planning to kill me I would be ashamed because I had a good offering."

"Oh?"

" I know you were planning on taking me out, but in exchange for my life to teach my younger children, I offer something worth anything, for the objective you want."

" You know about Hamato Yoshi then?"

" I'm wiser than I look." He laughed out before stopping.

" I offer the service of my oldest and only daughter, she will serve anything you wish for her to do, as long as I remain alive and not deceased by your hands or your armies hands."

" You are good at bargains for an old man."

" So what is your choice?"

Karai stepped forward towards the shredder, " Father you cant be serious, what if its a trap and shes nothing to be useful for!" Karai protested at the thought of someone who might actually take her spot as second in command.

" Karai, silent! This is the great Shindai, his bargains are always serious, and if what I hear of his daughter is true then I will consider it." She growled before going back to where she stood before. " Where is your daughter Shindai?"

The old man turned around towards the exit before nodding his head, " Come in Okami."

They watched as the teenage girl walked in. Karai instantly furious.

" Father! You cant be serious! Look at her! She looks like nothing like a trained warrior!" She spatted as Okami simply ignored her kneeling infront of the shredder beside Shindai.

" Master Shredder, my name is Juruken Okami, I am here as your humble follower." She said firmly, no nervousness or resistance in her tone.

" Shindai, why would you offer such a daughter and your only at this."

" Okami, please remove your headgear and belt."

She nodded before standing up, taking off her hat showed wolf like ears same color as her hair, she slid her belt off her waist as a large wolf tail swished along the floor. Shredder looked at Shindai then back at the teen.

" You brought me the service of a true blooded werewolf? Only a fool would let that kind of power go to someone else."

" So you don't wish for my daughters expert skills? That's fine, she can teach her younger, which would have been for you too, werewolves themselves." He started off walking towards the exit as Okami followed him.

" Stop right there Shindai." He scowled out. " I accept this trade. She for your life."

" I thought so, I leave her to your will." He said before exiting, being led out by the foot bots.

Shredder walked around Okami for a second scanning her over head to toe. She appeared very much like Karai, but without blond roots, and Okami was more muscle built than Karai. Okami slide the hat over top of her ears and wrapped her tail within the belt around her waist as Shredder walked back over to his chair sitting in it.

" Okami will be my second in command, along with you Karai. You both will hold this role, Okami as assassin though and you as leader Karai. You will work together. My orders are to be carried through. No question."

" But father-!"

" I said without question Karai!" He shouted at her as she silenced herself, he stood walking to the a different room leaving them alone in his lair.

Okami and Karai instantly glared at each other before karai pulled out her sword.

" Don't get in my way." She sternly said as Okami smirked.

" same to you blondie, but I wont be in the way, I do on my own better so give me those orders and we will be good." She pulled out her twin katanas that had been sheathed along her back.

" What is Shredder thinking letting a couple of kids be in charge." Fishface spatted before stopping when Karai turned to him.

" You follow MY orders! My father's choices are to be followed along with mine." She scowled. They nodded turning to see Okami was off in her own mind looking around. " Are you listening!?"

" Huh? Oh sorry you weren't saying how I should go and not follow your little posse so I stopped listening." She teased as Karai growled. " Look Karai, it will go easier if you just worked well with me, If you get along fine with me, we got nothing wrong here, cause I could care less about getting along with any of you as long as what we need done is done. Got it?" Karai opened her mouth to say something then closed it. "Thought so. Now what do we do princess, what are we looking for."

" I believe these will be a new prey for you to hunt." Fishface pulled out a picture tossing it to her as she caught it. The picture showed Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo in a group photo with Splinter and April in the background. She glared closer at the girl in the photo.

" So were hunting frogs? and a Hamster?" Karai snatched the photo growling.

" You idiot, they are Turtles and the Rat is Hamato Yoshi! We are gonna hunt them down and take them out!"

" I know the girl, she goes to the same school I am hiding under cover in. April O' Neil? I think."

" Yes, she is the one kraang are after, we need her also."

Okami put her katanas in her sheathes before pulling out brace knuckles attaching them to her hands, " Simple enough, I had that girl scared to death today, She will be an easy target."

" Then go on ahead, follow them if you locate any of them, then we will meet at midnight at the normal location, I will send you where that is when it is time." Karai barely finished before Okami quickly ran out.

" Got it! Thanks Princess!" She shouted rounding the corner.

They stood in silence for a second before Rahzar spoke, " It may be the canine mutation talking but, am I the only one who found her attractive as a werewolf?"

Karai and Fishface groaned shaking their heads before the three ran out to target the turtles.


	5. Game Shame

" WOOHOOOOOOOO!"

Mikey cheered out as he flipped from roof to roof, Raph, Leo, and Donnie followed quickly along with him.

" Mikey stay focused! And quit yelling! We can't be caught!" Leo lectured as Mikey stopped ahead of them.

" Hey guys check this out!" He shouted making Leo growl at not listening, they caught up to see kraang droids loading mutagen cases in a van.

" Alright! Lets bust some heads!" Raph pulled out his Sai as Leo stopped him.

" No, we cant associate remember!"

" He never said we couldn't attack and destroy some bots, plus what are we gonna do? Let them get away?"

" Splinter said-"

" Blah Blah Blah! Forget that, we cant let them get away! So either your coming or not!" He sputtered at the turtle in blue before jumping down the fire escape.

Mikey and Donnie looked at Leo then at each other, " No offense Leo, but Raph's right, we gotta go something." Donnie said jumping down the fire escape with Mikey.

" Guys! Wait!" He called out then growled to himself, he wasn't going to disobey Splinter but he couldn't let them get in a fight on their own without his help. Before he could decide he noticed a kraang bot getting away from the fight driving off in the van. " GUYS! THE VAN!" He saw they weren't listening, he huffed then jumped over the roof tops following it. He swiftly moved over the rooftops following the van. He then jumped down on top of it hanging on the best he could. _I could really use their help, gr, im gonna have to-, _He began thinking to himself before he was nearly thrown from the van when it made a sharp turn. He grabbed the Kraang driver pulling it out smashing it. The car then flipped just as Leo jumped off.

He walked up to it as canisters of mutagen laid in the boxes that dumped out the back. _That went actually well.. _he smiled.

" Very impressive, for a turtle." He quickly held his katanas at ready turning around. He saw a teenage girl standing, holding a katana in each hand in the same pose as him. " Calm down, I do not want to fight."

He raised his brow, then slowly stood straight, still on guard. She put her katanas in the sheathes along her back and her hands on her hips.

" Is that how you always greet people, cause if so I dont see you as the popular type." She smirked as he frowned. He would run off but he knew if he did, this girl would probable follow. He stood hoping his brothers would come looking for him. " Not a talker?"

" I prefer not to talk to strangers."

" Then let me introduce myself, my name is Lupa." He tensed up more at the fact she wasn't the slightest bit scared of him. Let alone telling him her name. " And your name is~?"

" That is classified till I know I can trust you." He heard the cop sirens closing in, quickly escaping the scene.

" Hey wait a minute!" He heard the girl call out to him but he didnt look back to see what happened to her. He made his way looking for his brothers, they hadn't come looking for him which caused him to start worrying.

He went back to where they were last, seeing the rubble of the fight as the kraang bots' parts laid around the place but there was no sign of his brothers.

" Guys?" He called out walking around the roof looking around.

" BOOYAKASHA!" He heard his brother cry out before Mikey grabbed him in a hug. " Duuuude! You missed us kick butt!" Mikey let him go wincing at the touch of the few bruises and cuts on his arms.

" Where did you go off to Leo?" Donnie asked holding his broken staff.

" I followed a van that you guys almost let escape, but luckily I handled it. Lets get back to the lair, you guys are a mess." He looked over his brothers who were covered in a few bruises and cuts with scraps but nothing serious. " Next time maybe you guys will actually follow my orders." He turned going down the fire escape as they followed.

" Well sorry that we didnt want the kraang to escape!" Raph shouted starting to get irritated.

" They got away either way, I couldn't get all the mutagen without you guys so I had to leave it, the Kraang probable have it back now."

" Why couldn't you get it?" Mikey asked as the three noticed Leo get silent not answering his question.

" I just couldn't." he answered not wanting to tell them about encountering the girl.

" What ever you say dude." Mikey replied before following him down the manhole with the others.

-meanwhile-

" What was that!?" Karai scolded on the roof as they watch the police investigating. " You let him get away! You're supposed to be an expert!"

" All in due time, we can't take them off one by one, they must be together, and if we find out where their hideout is then we can do it faster." The teen sat on a chimney taking her belt off letting her tail free from its confinement.

" And how exactly are we going to find it? We have tried before but it never has worked without the turtles stopping it." Fishface scowled.

" Same way you are always invited somewhere, gain trust of the hosts." She smirked standing up.

" You actually think you are gonna gain the trust of those idiot turtles? They may be stupid but from what we saw they dont already trust you."

She put her hands in her pocket walking past Fishface and Rahzar to stand beside Karai looking back down to the street. " That was just one turtle, there are four, it will be easy to gain at least ones trust at a time. What can you tell me of the four?"

" The one you encountered was Leonardo, he wont be easy, to proud and loyal to Hamato Yoshi to betray and trust a foot...actually he might, he thought he could trust me at first, but he may not anymore. The second oldest of the four is called Raphael, he will totally not trust you. Donatello may take some work but he may. Then Michelangelo he will be a piece of cake. Right Bradford?"

" Yes, indeed."

" Still. They don't know I'm with the foot. I can use that to my advantage. Just give me the orders princess for me to do as I wish and the turtles will be in your grasp."

Karai growled at her, She was stubborn to work with and Karai was also. " Fine! But you better be right." She shouted as Okami smirked.

" Thanks, see you chumps whenever." Before they could say anything else she ran off jumping roof to roof.

-meanwhile-

The four brothers walked into the lair, Donnie and Raph noticing Leo's weird behavior. Mikey was oblivious, " Hey guys! Im gonna heat up a pizza, you guys want any?"

" No Mikey, I have to work on some blueprints."

" Im going to work out some."

They looked at Leo who was off in his own thoughts.

" Leo?" Mikey poked his shoulder snapping him from his thoughts. " Is everything Ok?"

" Oh yea everything is fine."

" You sure? You seem out of it." Leo looked away from his brothers.

"I'm fine." He said before sitting down in front of the TV. His brothers looked at him worriedly, they never saw him act like this before. Donnie and Mikey went off to do their own things as Raph walked over to Leo sitting next to him.

" Leo. Tell me whats wrong. Or else i'm going all 21 questions on your shell."

Leo looked down from his space heroes show staring at the floor. " Theirs nothing wrong Raph, go on with your work out, or go hang out with Mona or something."

Raph smirked lightly bumping his shoulder, " Ooooh, don't tell me the mighty Leonardo is jealous that he is the only one without a girl in his life?" Raph teased then frowned when he saw Leo not reacting the way normally, of him pushing back on him saying a simple 'no way' or ' I still got time.'. " Wait, is that really whats wrong?"

" It's not the main thing..but one thing. It's just that, You got Mona, Mikey's got Francine, and Donnie is trying with April. But when I tried it turned out the girl was my sister-" He stopped when he heard Raph stifling a laugh glaring at him.

" Ahem, sorry continue."

" I'm the only one who hasn't even gotten a kiss on the cheek from a girl! I haven't had a girl hold my hand for a period of time, embrace me, or spend time as a couple with me. You three have done almost all!" He pulled his knees to his plastron resting his chin on them. " I'm gonna be the one all alone for the rest of my life while the rest of you guys are probable gonna be married and having kids and such." He peered over at Raph not moving his head seeing Raph was blushing slightly. The topic of having kids wasn't brought up hardly.

" Uhm, Look Leo, Dont get so stressed over this. Its stupid too. It's not like you're expected to have a girl this very moment. You still got the rest of your life, some girl's gotta fall for those ugly looks." He playful punched his brothers shoulder as Leo gave a small smile letting his knees down.

" Yea I guess."

Raph gave Leo a stern look, " Now whats the Main problem?" Leo frowned before standing up turning away from him. " Leo tell me." Raph stood up putting a hand on his shoulder. " Is it about the whole thing with Splinter and this sorta game thing?"

" I met someone."

" Wha?"

" When I went after the van, a human saw me and spoke to me."

" Dude you act like its a sin, just one person doesnt mean anything."

" yes it does Raph!" He snapped back fast causing Raph to jump in surprise. " It was a girl! She could have been Okami Juruken and I could have failed us all!"

"But she wasnt, so you didnt." Raph crossed his arms smirking when Leo was lost for words.

" Still Raph, I almost ruined everything. I can't take anymore risks."

" So you gonna stay down here like a hermit forever? You're not getting a girl that way."

Leo scowled at him, " I will have to, or we gotta go on less patrols, all of us have to be safe."

" Your the leader. So is the patrol for later canceled, cause ya know, im sure some heads really could use a bustin'"

Leo sighed, " I guess Raph, but you all will have to listen!"

" What ever you say chief, whatever you say. So this was a girl that came up to y-?"

" Dont start Raph."

" Oh come on this maybe you're girl!"

" Yea right Raph you're in over your head! She was just some weird girl. Nothing more"

" Yeaa Sure, if Im right you owe me $50 dollars!"

" And If you're wrong you owe me $50 dollars."

Raph grabbed Leo's hand forcing a handshake from it.

" Your on."


	6. The meeting part 1

**KLINK KLANG-KLINK KLANG!**

The teen werewolf jumped onto the fire escape to her apartment, carefully opening the window she slipped inside. The apartment was rather large. The kitchen connecting to the living area. A Large L shaped couch being the main divider, a plasma tv on top of the wall with a stereo set below it.

She walked over to the couch as two young preteen boys laid sleeping on it. Her twin brothers, the oldest one, Arashi had shaggy dark grey hair and one of his wolf ears was bent and never straightened. The youngest one, Ayumu had black hair and was very smart as a book laid under his head. She toke the book moving it from under it setting it aside.

" Arashi, Ayumu, wake up this moment." she ordered silently. They were her only full blooded siblings and were the only ones she brought with her to New York.

They slowly opened their eyes, Arashi had the same color as Okami, bright gold, while Ayumu had red eyes.

" Okami!" Ayumu cheered out as she shushed him.

" Shhh, Is father home?"

" No, he never came back. But he did call saying he wasn't coming home tonight but will come tomorrow." She frowned then passed a fake smiling patting her brothers heads.

" Ok, go to bed then." She pulled them off the couch taking them to their room.

" Are you in the foot?" Arashi asked, he was always the one to ask about what ever involved fighting or ninjas.

Okami glared at him, then sighed sitting on their large bed they shared. " I don't know guys, Father told me, If we wanted him to live, I had to just say i'm in the foot and help them some. I never expected them wanting me to do what they want me too." She almost shivered, she may have been a werewolf but she didn't like killing people.

" Then quit!" Arashi nearly shouted. " Who cares what happens to father! You can always train us! Father doesn't care what happens to us, if he did he would be here right now! He's blind too! What can he do in the city by himself! That's suspicious enough!"

" I can't quit! Shredder put me at his top assassin all because Father had me show that I was something big and powerful."

" Because you ARE big and powerful Nee-san!" Ayumu said comfortingly. " What do they want you to do?"

She pulled out the photo of the turtles showing them, " They want me to kill Hamato Yoshi and his students. But you guys don't need to get involved. Go to bed, I have to go." She stood as they nodded hugging her. They climbed into the bed as she walked out closing and locking the door. She always locked it so they didn't get out and cause trouble, or if someone tried to assassin them. She grabbed her two pistols she only used in emergency and put them in her holsters of her belt. She picked up a couple of shruikens from her desk drawer putting them along her belt. Before walking out the front door of the apartment she grabbed a helmet with a large **狼**on the front. She closed and locked the door going down the stairs to the main floor of the apartment building. She slipped the helmet on as she walked out to a large black 2013 Kawasaki ninja 300 motorcycle. She slid on it starting the engine.

**Meanwhile, Downtown**

" Guys! Dont let him get away!"

Leonardo shouted to his brothers as they chased down Spider Bytes as fast as they could. Their patrol hadn't lasted long till he showed up raiding a radio store and they begun the chase after him.

" Raph! Go right! Mikey go above!" He shouted the order.

" Got it!"

" BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey called out jumping into the air running along the cables connecting the roofs they were on. He pulled out his nunchucks twirling one of his head and the other to the side as he pushed a button on it turning it into a kusarigama. He tossed the Kusarigama as it tangled to Spider Bytes stopping him. He put the other end of the Kusarigama to the cables to hold him in place.

" RAAH!" Raph shouted out as he slammed into Spider bytes kicking at him along pressure points.

" You..gh...Stupid Frogs! Let me go!"

" Not till you tell us what you were doing breaking into that Radio store!" Leo ordered holding his katana out at him.

" Im not telling you anything!"

Leo nodded to Raph as he smirked punching a pain point along Spider Bytes side making him cry out then scowl at them.

" What about now? We can do this quicker if you just do as we say. Now what were you doing!?"

By now he would have spit his acid at them to get away, but when Raph hit his pressure points it locked up his throat of doing so. He growled in defeat.

" Fine! I was doing it for some guy working for the kraang! He said if I got what he wanted he wouldn't use the mutagen to double mutate me!"

" Who is this 'guy'?" We Want names You ugly excuse for a bug!"

" Actually Spiders are Arachnid not bugs because they can have more than 8 legs a-"

" Not now Donnie!" Leo and Raph interrupted him from going onto a lecture.

" He called himself Saibankan! I Don't know anything else!"

" Saibankan?" Mikey asked jumping down beside Donnie.

" It means Judge in Japanese. " Leo stated thinking back to his lessons on Japanese. " What did he want from the store!?"

" Sorry Froggies, it's time for me to leave." Before the four could react he snapped the chains around him that he had been working at the whole time, then jumping away disappearing before they could chase.

" DANG IT! I just polished these!" Mikey shouted picking up his broken kusarigama.

" Well what now fearless, what are we gonna do about this Judge guy or what ever?" Raph asked putting his Sai away.

" He might be linked with this Okami Juruken." Donnie stated.

" He might. We wont be sure just yet."

" Hey Leo, what happened to you're mask?" Mikey said pointing at him.

" What?" He touched his face realizing he didn't have it on. He looked around the roof not seeing it in sight. " It must have fallen off somewhere. I'll go look around, can you guys look some other places?" The three other brothers nodded. " Meet back here if you find it or not." They nodded to each other before running off in different directions.

Leo went back to the roof across from the radio store, the cops investigating the scene. He looked around as fast as he could for his mask.

" Why of all things did that have to be my mask?" He growled getting frustrated, " Where could it be?!" He sighed calming himself. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he was angry.

He began following his path of the chase they did earlier looking around every place his mask could have gone. After what seemed forever he knew the mask wasn't in this area.

" Of course, hopefully the others found it."

He then perked at the sound of a foot against gravel. Quickly turning he saw no one behind him or in sight anywhere.

" Guys? This better not be a prank Mikey." He called out. He grew worried at the thought that they were far away and he was by himself. He started backing up ready to run off and find them before something bad happened.

_Bump!_

He quickly jumped forward swiveling around on his heels. A teen aged figure stood before him but he couldn't see the face because they were wearing a bike helmet with a **狼 **on the top of it. The person was obviously female he could tell which set off a large alarm in his head. He didn't waste time to pull out his katanas and get in stance.

" I'll give you till the count of three, to explain yourself!" He gulped out. The girl just reached behind her pulling out two katanas herself.

" One."

The girl got in stance.

" Two."

Leo tightened his grip on his katanas. He was wishing his brothers were with him right then. It may have appeared to be a fair fight but he could tell something was gonna make it unfair.

" Th-"

The girl suddenly charged at him swinging her katanas high and low. He was able to jump aside colliding his katana with hers. They pushed back and forth before breaking apart swinging and colliding. He kicked her legs from under her knocking her down. She caught her self wrapping her ankles around his arm flipping him. He quickly stumbled up just in time to duck down avoiding her swords. He then jumped up on top of a chimney swinging his katanas down colliding with hers as they came up at him.

" What do you want with me!?" He growled pushing down with as much force as she pushed up. He heard her give a small laugh from under the helmet before she unleashed her right katana from under his punching him hard in the jaw sending him flying back. He could tell she had to have something hard around her knuckles cause when he reached to touch his cheek blood smeared his fingers. His Katanas slid far from him when he fell back leaving him weaponless besides his smoke bombs, he used his last shurikens during the chase with spider bytes. He tried to scramble to get his katanas but the girl had him pin with her foot to the ground.

She held the katana blade to his throat as he shut his eyes tight. After a few seconds he opened them back up to see her put the katanas back in the sheaths along her back. He thought she was gonna let him up but then she reached behind her pulling out a pistol as Leo's eyes widened.

" You put up a good fight." He barely heard her say pushing the pistol against his bloody cheek. " Very good skills."

" LEO!" He heard his brothers calling out, looking to the side not turning his head he saw them running and jumping over the rooftops towards him. The gun then left his cheek as he looked back up to the girl who still had him pinned. She lifted her helmet slightly showing some of her pitch black hair, she licked the blood off the tip of her gun smirking.

" I will spare you for now, Leo." She pulled her helmet down putting the pistol in the hostler. He watched her hand grab his belt pulling out one of his smokebombs. She jumped off him tossing it to the ground disappearing.

He sat up as Donnie and Mikey made their way to him running to his sides.

" Bro are you ok!?" Mikey asked as Leo nodded.

" Your bleeding, I don't think its too bad." Donnie said already using a cloth to clean the blood checking the mark.

Mikey reached around him pulling out his mask, " I found your mask, We all went back to the meeting place but when you didn't show we tried calling your T-phone."

" My phone?" Leo said reaching in his belt, he pulled out his broken T-phone that got damaged in the fight. " Oh."

" Don't worry I can fix it later." Donnie said helping him up.

" Who the heck was that!?" Raph shouted walking over to them.

" I dont know." Leo answered holding his side that ached.

" Nevermind that, lets get you back to the lair, Mona will patch you up." Donnie said as Leo nodded.

Leo put his arm around Mikey as Mikey helped him walk to the fire escape, " What would I do without my little brothers."

" Get your butt whooped by a girl for one." Mikey teased as Leo playfully smacked the back of his head. They made their way down the fire escape to get to the lair for Mona to patch Leo's battle wounds.

**_meanwhile_**

She watched from the roof a distance away as the other three turtles went to his rescue stopping her from doing what she wasn't going to.

_Little brothers..._the words echoed in her mind. A knot formed in her gut.

" This makes things thousands times harder."


	7. The meeting part 2

" OUCH!"

Leo growled and winced as Mona rubbed the rubbing alcohol along the cut on his cheek. He had a few bruises along his arms and was kinda sore at the sides from the fight, but other than that Donnie was sure he would be fine.

" Hold still Leo! If you would just hold still it would be over quick!" She scolded pulling him back to place.

Splinter stood behind them stroking his beard, Raph stood next to Mona holding the first aid kit.

" My son, you are very lucky I must say. If this girl was really Okami Juruken she would have finished you off right away. But then again, she might not of."

" I could put some money on that it was her Sensei. Her helmet she was wearing had the Japanese writing for werewolf on it. Which would also be her name." Leo said recalling the helmet.

" What were you doing away from your brothers in the first place!? You practically set your own trap!" Splinter shouted as Leo stood up putting his mask on as Mona finished.

" I lost my mask, I wasn't thinking straight Sensei, I thought we could do it in less time if we split up then meet back. I didn't mean for my T-phone to break. It wont happen again."

"I hope so! If it does and you actually survive I may have to think again about you being leader and you all being a team." He walked out of the room leaving Leo lost for words. He never had made a wrong decision that Sensei threatened to dismiss him as Leader. Splinter didn't have much option on who else to be leader, Raph already decided he didn't want to be, Mikey wasn't leader type obviously, Donnie could be but might not take the role.

" Dont worry Leo, next time we will stick together. Make sure nothing goes wrong." Donnie put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

" Yea that's a good plan, hopefully it works though."

" Of course it will, but wait, has anyone seen Mikey?" Mona asked as they looked around noticing he was missing from the room.

" He couldn't have gone far, lets just get to bed everyone." Leo said yawning.

Donnie nodded, " yea fighting mutants and crazy chicks is pretty tiring I'd say." Raph laughed out.

**Meanwhile**

Mikey walked around the sewer tunnels, Francine not far behind him.

" Mikey, common lets go back. Splinter wouldn't want us out alone."

" Well technically were not alone, we have each other, Alone is when their is only one person..Right?" She shook her head sighing.

" Mikey, were Alone weaponless. What if something goes wrong."

He stopped turning around to face the female turtle. " Well we aren't that far from the lair, do I need to remind you that your the one who followed me?" He smirked as she blushed.

" I-I only followed you to make sure you didn't get in trouble, or cause it." She crossed her arms huffing out. He laughed making her cheeks flush with heat.

" You should see your face! It's as red as a tomato!" She turned from him irritated.

" I'm going back." She started walking back as he stopped laughing. He frowned following her.

" Oh come on Franny, don't be mad, I was just joking around. I always joke around!" He tried to reason with her as they continued to go back.

Though the whole time. A figure was watching them from down the sewer.

" Agent Saibankan? What have you found?" a static voice sounded from an ear piece.

" Very needed information. Very needed." The figure jumped to the ladder climbing out of the sewer to the city above.

**Three** **weeks Later**

The four brothers had spent their time training mostly. They would spend the morning from 6 to 11 Am training then in the evening from 6 to 9, then leave for patrol. They hadn't gone into contact with much trouble. But they knew they would eventually. Leo worked the hardest on training and patrols, keeping his work up to stay leader and not let Master Splinter down. When they weren't training they were spending time and taking care of Hugo, but even while training they somehow made time to spend with him. Raph would have him on his shell while doing push ups a lot while Donnie was close by to make sure he didn't fall. Mona had decided to stop going to her science conventions that she would often be at, to take care of Hugo while they were at Patrol. Francine was often with them practicing, Mikey didn't mind and the others didn't either, but she didn't go on patrol with them. April was still staying with them, she didn't want to get caught by Karai or Okami so she called the school saying she was being home schooled. Casey did come by often but didn't stay long if Hugo had an bathroom accident. Splinter was watching his sons closely each day, proud of how they were acting, but still worried. Memories began flooding his mind of when he was a man and not a rat.

_'Yoshi, how could you do such a thing to oroku saki!'_ _He recalled the conversation with Shindai, the image in his head of the man when he was younger, his hair not grey but black. Standing in front of him in the sanctuary gardens Hamato Yoshi used to go to clear his mind. But at the moment his mind wasn't clear._

_" I didnt do a thing to him, he did it upon himself Shindai!" He scowled back. The older was much shorter than him, about to his waist. But he knew he couldn't fight him if he wanted to or had to. Shindai knew all pressure points and would easily beat him._

_" You knew he loved Tang Shen! Why would you marry and have a daughter with her then if he was your friend!" _

_"Because I love her too! And she loves me! We are happy, you have a daughter and wife, dont you love them? What if Oroku Saki loved your wife too? Would you have married her then?!" _

_" I can see what you mean, but its not like I actually love that women, she is just a freak, and the daughter is one also. I just need the money, so let Oroku have her if he wants, but you should be ashamed to steal his true love! That decision will be your downfall!" The master spatted before walking off. Yoshi looked at the ground growling then sighed._

_"Only a cruel man doesnt love the woman he has married and had child with. That decision will be your own downfall also Shindai."_

" Master?" He broke from the memory looking up to see his son Leonardo standing at the door.

" Ah Leonardo, Enter." The turtle didn't have his mask on for it was still early, not time for training yet. He smiled to the rat walking in and kneeling infront of him. " What is it my son?"

" I was thinking, if Shindai is the Shredders friend, then why were you his friend once?"

" Because my son, he only pretended to be my friend for money. He was greedy when we were younger. He married rich women just to get their money when he wanted to leave them. He used me for money just for him to have a place to live. I can believe he is the shredders friend for same reason."

" Then why did he marry mutants?"

" The same reason, In japan werewolves could pretend to be in costume and make money by being in ads for products and such. He used them for money."

Splinter noticed Leo's face look disgusted as he stared at his hands on his lap, " That's terrible..Could he have just done that with..Okami's mother?" Splinter perked his ears up. " Because, that would be kinda bad to have a father who just wanted money from your mom." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

" You are very kind Leonardo, but no matter if that's the reason it wouldn't matter, Shindai has more than likely corrupted his daughter's heart to nothing. To use her as a weapon. Never feel sorry for her even if its true. You saw what she could have done to you before. It will happen again." Leo sighed looking up at his father.

" Your right Sensei. I don't know what I was thinking. But still, I kinda feel sorry."

" That is fine, but don't let it over come you in battle. Now. Lets go wake your brothers for training." Leo nodded standing to go turning to the door. " My Son?"

He turned his head back to the rat, " yes Sensei?"

" You make me very proud Leonardo. Don't change that ever." The rat smiled as the turtle smiled back nodding then exiting.

Leo walked to the main area of the lair as Donnie sat with his laptop at his side as Hugo was sleeping on his side.

" Good morning Donnie."

" Morning Leo."

" Isn't the little guy up yet." He sat next to the taller brother as Donnie moved Hugo closer to him to make room.

Shaking his head he replied, " No, Raph is still asleep and Mikey is making breakfast."

Leo rubbed his hand over the smaller turtles head, the mutagen had increased his growth for sure. He looked like he was about 7 or 8 months old now when he wasn't even a month yet. " So, will the mutagen wear off soon?"

" Yea, by my calculations he still has just enough mutagen in his body affecting his growth till his body is a year old then Poof! He will be fine." The taller brother smiled, " He has been adjusting the fast growth rate fine from what I can tell. So then in another year from after the mutagen we will have to go through the terrible twos that Mikey will just encourage."

" Yea that's for sure."

" Hey Guys! Breakfasts rea-AH!" Mikey came running out of the kitchen not noting his skateboard laying on the floor launching him forward into the pile of pizza boxes that piled in the corner.

The two brothers rubbed their heads as the smaller brother stirred from all the noise.

" Ugh, great job Mikey, please just go wake Raph and try not to make too much noise." Donnie groaned putting Hugo on his lap as the small turtle began waking.

" Can do!" He said standing from the pizza boxes running out.

" So Leo, what did you plan for a lesson today?" Donnie asked.

" Were going to go up to the surface for a little training. Just to get out of the stiff training."

" At day time?"

Leo smirked at his brother, " that's apart of the challenge."

_**One hour later**_

The four brothers stood in the alley of the city, Raph still tired and not as focused.

" Why are we on the surface?" Mikey asked looking around. " What if _You know who_ comes?"

" You mean Okami?" Donnie said as Mikey tried shushing him.

" Dude she could be watching us! Waiting! Anywhere!" He sounded out dramatically.

" Doubtful she would try to attack during the day, Karai doesn't even hardly do that." Raph groaned pushing Mikey aside.

" Still!"

" In Today's training we are practicing stealth, which will be most useful. I'm gonna try to find you guys, and you gotta stay in the shadows and try to hide."

" Hide and Seek!" Mikey chimed out.

" yes, Like Hide and Seek. Only thing is, when you are caught then you must defend yourself. Knocked on the shell your out." Leo explained. They all nodded in approval. " Alright, ten seconds starting now!" Leo said jumping up to the fire escape as his brothers scattered. Leo climbed up to the roof mentally counting to ten. He pulled out his katanas slowly walking around the roof examining the alleys around it. Then jumping off roof to roof examining each alley closely.

**_meanwhile_**

She sat on the fire escape, meditating with earphones inside her large wolf ears as they twitched slightly against the cold air breezing. She breathed softly as if she was asleep focusing on nothing but calming things.

" Okami?" She heard through the ear buds perking up. She toke them out looking to see Ayumu looking out the window. She quickly put the ear buds in the pocket of her leather jacket standing up.

" Whats wrong Ayumu, Is Father back?"

" No, he still hasn't answered his calls. But were starving, All that's in the kitchen is father's kitchen is chocolates, avocados and onions. Can you please go buy some food?" She pinned her ears back sighing, she was hungry also. She climbed through the window going to the small box on the tv stand. Pulling out the emergency money in case something happened.

" I'll be back as soon as I can, and if something comes up and i'm not back, go to the sewer. Don't stay here." They nodded as she patted the twins heads. She sighed putting the money in her pocket grabbing her hat placing it on her head, then carefully wrapping her tail back into its belt. It pained her sore tail alot to put it in confinement. But she knew she couldn't keep it out all the time. Grabbing her helmet she walked towards the door. " Try to behave you two."

" Where's the fun in that?" Arashi snickered putting his arm around his other. She smiled walking out the door locking it. She slid the helmet on walking out of the apartment building.

She walked along the sidewalk, her motorcycle out of gas. " Frickin piece of junk." she muttered under her breathe. She winced with every breathe at the strain on her ankle. The fight she had with the turtles had twisted it and she didn't attempt on anything to make it heal. She hadn't spoken to any foot in three weeks, and she knew they had to be suspicious. But she knew it didn't matter. Her father was officially missing, but she was 18 and police would just tell her its nothing they can do. She never relied on the law, not when she could take it in her own hands.

She broke from her trance when some tall and lean teenager bumped her shoulder knocking her to the ground. She yelped then shushed herself about her ankle, glaring at the guy who just continued to walk.

" Hey! You punk! What was that!" She shouted standing up leaning against a sign. The guy stopped for a second looking back at her. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were covered by sunglasses, she saw him smirk as she growled loudly. Her ears pinning under her hat.

" My bad." He said sarcastically before walking away from her. She picked up her helmet dusting it off. She winced feeling her ankle swell. She sighed pushing it off, walking off towards the market in town.

" I hate this city." She growled pushing through the crowd. She stopped at an alley sitting down by some trash cans rubbing her ankle wincing. " Ayumu would have taken care of it, but they would get worried and curious." She sighed leaning back against the wall looking at the cloudy sky. It was about noon now and the city was at its loudest.

" HA! FOUND YOU!" She perked her ears up at the echoed yelling. Her hat nearly falling off as she grabbed it holding it against her head. She quickly stood up looking around. She slowly followed the direction of the yelling as it became louder.

" NO WAY! YOU CHEATED!" a voice yelled.

" YOU CANT CHEAT AT THIS! ITS ABOUT STEALTH! ITS AN EXERCISE!" a familiar voice yelled back causing her to freeze. That voice was very familiar but she couldn't remember the face exactly.

" COME ON YOU TWO LETS JUST GO FIND DONNIE!" a gruff voice yelled. She saw shadows running along the wall from on the roof.

_Who are they? _she thought to herself following the shadows from the alley. Not putting to much weight then needed on her hurt ankle.

She was unaware of a shadow following her through the alley.

She stopped at a ladder beginning to slowly climb up it. She whimpered slightly to herself when her ankle throbbed sending pain through her spine. She peeked slightly over the edge of the roof. Opening her eyes wide at the sight of the three mutant turtle brothers.

_Them!? Of All things! Them!?_ She screamed in her thoughts growling quietly. She only had her pistols and brace knuckles on her. She couldn't fit all three of them like this! But she couldn't just leave, the foot were most likely watching every move she made.

_Creeeaaaakk!_

She perked her ears up looking down at the figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. They had their hands on it at both sides pulling on it. The ladder was old and rusty and easily began swaying.

" EEP!" She squeaked out as the ladder left from under her feet and she grabbed the edge of the roof hanging on tight. Her claws extending from her nails to grip on tighter as her sneakers slipped and kicked at the side of the building.

The three brothers stopped goofing off at the sudden yelp they heard. Looking towards the voice they saw someone hanging off the side of the roof.

" What the?" Mikey said rushing over with Raph to grab the two hands. They began pulling up at the person who seemed to be pulling down away from them. Leo then ran over to help pull, over coming the person.

" You ok-?" Leo stopped himself when he saw who the person was. He remembered the girl fully as the girl from in the street when the truck had dropped the mutagen. " You!?"

" You know this girl?" Mikey asked looking at both of them.

" What you having secret meetings with girls or somethin?" Leo pushed him aside approaching the girl as she stiffened up glaring at him.

" I know her from when we got separated at the kraang bust. Your name is Lupa right?" He asked in a stern voice as she gave him a colder stare.

" That's none of your business." She pushed him away from her looking down the side of the building to see the figure was climbing up the side of the building with ninja hand spikes. She stepped back ignoring the pain in her ankle when she saw the person had katanas on him.

" Well I see its our business now that we pretty much saved you." Raph said poking her shoulder as she smacked his hand away.

" Look you three, I got better things to do, but right now I hate to say it but your gonna have to help me." She scowled at them just in time.

" Why-?" They were cut off as the figure that had been chasing her flipped up to the roof as they all quickly stumbled back. They got up into stance as The three brothers pulled out their weapons, she just put her brace knuckles around her hands stepping into a boxing stance. Leo peered over at her noting the knuckle braces.

" Why are you chasing me!?" She spatted trying to distract Leo's stare. " And who are you!?"

" You of all people should know who I am by now." She perked her attention up at the voice, the same gruff and sarcastic. " But you may not know my real name."

The figure moved from the shadows showing the guy from the street she bumped into. " My name is Agent Saibankan."

" Saibankan!?" Her and Leo said at the same time causing them to look at each other, " You know him!?"

" He is an agent from Japan!" She stated.

" He is a bad guy having mutants steal stuff for him!" Leo stated back.

Before they could take their attentions to the man he jumped at the group kicking at Okami in the gut sending her flying into a chimney. He then turned his kick to hit Leo in the neck sending him flying into Raph and Mikey. He walked over to Okami who was struggling to sit up, holding the katana to her neck made her freeze.

" Thank you for the payment. I will gladly thank you better later." he reached into her pocket taking the money out.

" Hey! Don't touch tha-!" She was unable to speak as he pressed several spots along her neck and shoulders. She felt herself slowly slipping into a sleep as the figure began walking away.

" Hey! Get up! Common Get up!" she heard a voice say but it got farther away as her eyes closed.

" Common~!" Mikey said shaking her shoulder.

" She won't wake Mikey, She got knocked out by the pressure points. Master Splinter can undo it though." Leo said putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Woah Woah Woah! Your saying you want to take some girl we dont know to Master Splinter!? What If She! Is Okami!?"

" Well she said her name was Lupa."

" Idiot! She could have been lying!"

" Do you just want to leave her up here by herself, and she wont wake for who knows?" Raph opened his mouth to say something then growling closing it.

" FINE! FINE! But Im not apart of this!"

" Just Call Don to go back to the lair." Leo instructed helping Mikey lift her up over their shoulders. Leo noticed the gun holsters on the back of her belt. He gulped quietly as he and Mikey made their way down to the alley to the manhole as Raph called Donnie.

Leo wasn't sure if this new meeting was going to end well or not.


End file.
